This competitive renewal application to continue a Resource for computational anatomy and multidimensional modeling is intended go beyond current atlases and maps of the brain that assume a static morphology and prohibit the examination of time-varying changes. The applicants propose to continue to develop the framework and tools to rigorously evaluate dynamic changes in brain structure and function, focusing particularly on processes such as development, aging and the progression of specific diseases. Four areas of research are identified as being of critical importance: Surface Parameterization, Volume Parameterization, Feature Extraction, and Integration and Visualization. Each of these is intended to complement the others to form an integrated and comprehensive research program. This focus on computational anatomy and multidimensional modeling is in contrast to many other neuroimaging centers where the focus is on image acquisition. Efforts under this Resource include numerous collaborations with a diverse and well-funded group of basic, applied and clinical scientists working on neuroscientific problems in health and disease. These projects were selected on the basis of their mutually beneficial, symbiotic relationship with the core research plans and the specific aims of their funded projects. The Resource will continue to provide service to other investigators in the form of robust software, access to its computer hardware resources and production of animations and image renderings. Information about the Resource will be disseminated by publication, electronic media and a brochure, and the creation of mini-CD's describing the Resource, its software, expertise, training and collaborative opportunities. Training opportunities for students and colleagues are available on site and remotely and include hands-on experiences, prepared material, workshops, and interactive electronic presentations. An administrative structure consist